Realm Spirit Unleashed (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Realm Spirit Unleashed. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins at the remains of the Nexus, Master Org has returned along with Onikage and the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. Master Org: Arise, My Org minions! Onikage: We're back, But how is this possible? Ushari: Scar's dark power is what's possible. Mandilok: Scar? Ushari: Yes, He has plans for all of you that will square massive pollution to the Earth. Nayzor: Oh, I love the sound of that. Retinax: As do I. Ushari: Then come, I'm sure Scar will be pleased to see you, Master Org. Master Org: Take us to him. Meanwhile at the remains of Dai Shi's Temple, He, along with Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady, Scorch and Snapper has returned as well. Dai Shi: We're back. Carnisoar: But how? Jellica: It appears to me that it's the fear of all humans. Grizzaka: Who's responsible for this!? Keburi: I'll give you all one guess, Scar's dark spirit brought you guys back form the dead. Dai Shi: Scar? Keburi: Yes, He has plans for you and your beasts. Scorch: What kind of plans? Snapper: What do you mean by that? Keburi: You're about to find out, Follow me. Naja: What kind of plans is that all about? Rantipede: I don't know, But we're about to find out. Gakko: If it means gaining revenge on the Rangers, I'd say let's. Stingerella: I've waited a long time for this. Toady: So do I. At the Outlands, Master Org, Dai Shi and their generals were brought to see Scar. Scar: Welcome, Master Org, Onikage, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. And welcome, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, Toady, Scorch and Snapper. Master Org: So, You must be Scar. Dai Shi: Why have you summoned us here? Scar: Because it is to destroy our common enemies, the Power Rangers. Master Org: We're listening. Scar: I have plans with your help, but it'll acquire your massive pollution to the earth and ultimate fear on all humanity. Dai Shi: Very well, Scar, We except your alliance. Scar: Excellent. Meanwhile, Connor Lacey and his friends learned the accent history of Animaria. Dean Novo: No in conclusion, Nobody really knows where is the Animarium now. Can anyone tell me how long was the existence of Animaria? With that questioned, Connor raised his hand. Dean Novo: Yes, Connor? Connor Lacey: The existence of Animaria was only inhabited in Turtle Cove 600 years ago. Dean Novo: Correct. And some people believed in it's ancient history, and apparently, some don't. (to herself) At least I still do. (to the class) Can anybody else tell me more about it's ancient history? Skystar: (raising her hand) Oh, I do, I know another fact, Mom! Dean Novo: Anybody else besides Skystar? Skystar: I do, I do! Dean Novo: (sigh) Okay, Skystar, tell me one simple fact about Animaria. Skystar: Well, it's that very lake at Turtle Cove that a shape of the sea turtle is the same shape of the Animarium when it lifted into the sky twice! Dean Novo: Well, there you have it. Connor Lacey: Wow. What we wouldn't give to see the real Animarium. Kevin Levin: It's probably just a myth, Connor. Dean Novo: It's no myth, Kevin. Some people say that it's just a ordinary fairytale, but some are dead wrong. The Animarium does exist, but no one really knows where the secret shortcut to a floating island that matches the shape for the sea turtle lake is except for the Wild Force Power Rangers who're the guardians of the earth. Skystar: And someone else has to find the secret shortcut for themselves. Right, Mom? Dean Novo: Yes, right. Thank you, Skystar. Are there anymore questions before we continue? Gwen Tennyson: No one else, Dean Novo. Just then, there was a call on Connor's communicator. Connor Lacey: Max Tennyson? Max Tennyson: Connor, you and your friends must report to the base, it's urgent. Ben Tennyson: We're on our way, Grandpa. Gwen Tennyson: Dean Novo, could we be excused? Our grandpa's expecting us soon. Dean Novo: Fine, do what you must. Just take your time, no rush. So, Connor and his friends set out to meet with Max and the others. At the same time, Max Tennyson and the others gathered Connor and his friends at the base. Frankie Stein: Is this problem have something to do with Scar? Max Tennyson: I'm afraid so, Frankie. Misako: Master Org and Dai Shi has returned thanks to him. Connor Lacey: Aren't they the enemies of the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers? Fluminox: That is correct, Connor. They have defeated them along with their followers, but Scar managed to resurrect and revive Master Org and Dai Shi along with Onikage, a Ninja Duke Org, the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok, Dai Shi's overlords, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison, Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady, and the two Phantom Beast Generals, Scorch and Snapper. Max Tennyson: I've contacted the Jungle Fury Rangers to meet us at the Aniarium. Sensei Garmadon: That is where we'll meet with the Wild Force Rangers themselves. Gwen Tennyson: So, the Animarium does exist, Grandpa? Max Tennyson: Yes, Gwen. (to Connor) It won't be easy, Connor. But as long we join forces with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers, you'll sure to succeed this mission. Connor Lacey: Of course, Max. To Animarium. Kevin Levin: Now we're talking. So, The Realm Force Rangers arrived at Turtle Cove. Ben Tennyson: So, Grandpa, Where's the secret shortcut to the Animarium? Max Tennyson: You'll see, Ben. No one else knows where it is, but I know the secret way. Connor Lacey: I can't wait to see the Animarium up close. Just as Max showed them the short cut, Everyone went through it. At last, They arrived at the Animarium. Butch Turner: Wow, this place is like a jungle! Sensei Garmadon: That's because we've entered the Animarium, Butch. It was the only island that floats in the sky. Connor Lacey: Awesome! Just then, Princess Shayla appeared form the sacred water fountain. Princess Shayla: Hello, Friends, I'm Princess Shayla, Welcome to the Animarium. Connor Lacey: The honor is all ours, Princess. Then, the Wild Force Rangers came in person. Cole Evans: Good to finally meet you and your friends, Connor, (sticks out his hand) I'm Cole. Connor Lacey: (shook his hand) Please to meet you, Cole. Taylor Earhardt: It's a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire, I'm Taylor. Sapphire Stone: Nice to meet you too, Taylor. Max Cooper: Good to meet you, Spencer, I'm Max. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you too, Max. Danny Delgado: I'm Danny, Nice to meet you, Chris. Chris Strider: It's an honor, Danny. Alyssa Enrilé: Good to meet you, Daisy, I'm Alyssa. Daisy Harper: Good to meet you too, Alyssa. Merrick Baliton: And you must be Frankie Stein, I'm Merrick. Frankie Stein: Please to meet you too, Merrick. Max Cooper: And this is Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku. Alice Diaz: So, Max. They're three reformed duke and duchess Orgs, right? Max Cooper: You know it, Alice. Jindrax: Good to finally meet you guys. Toxica: We heard tell from Zen-Aku about the twelve of you. Zen-Aku: We are honored to meet you all. Connor Lacey: The honor is all ours. Cole Evans: And these are the Jungle Fury Rangers, they came all this way from Ocean Bluff with their mentors and friends. Casey Rhodes: You must be Connor Lacey, I'm Casey, (ticks out his hand) Tiger Master of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Connor Lacey: (shook hands with him) Good to meet you too, Casey. Theo Martin: Nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Theo, Jaguar Master. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you too, Theo. Lily Chilman: I'm Lily, Cheetah Master. It's nice to meet you, Sapphire. Sapphire Stone: Nice to meet you too, Lily. Justin Stewart: It's good to see you. Dave. You remember me, I'm now the Cougar Master. Dave Tyson: I know you before, Justin. You were once the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin Stewart: Yep, I was a kid back then. Robert James (R.J.): Good to meet you, Marcus, I'm Robert James, Wolf Master. But my friends call me R.J. Marcus Reynolds: Nice to meet you too, R.J. Dominic Hargan: Nice to meet you, Daisy, I'm Dominic, Rhino Master. Daisy Harper: Hi, Dominic. Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey